


cetar

by MageOfCole



Series: Cole Does Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, CC-1010 | Fox Whump, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 Lives, Clone Troopers Deserve Better, Fix-It, Gen, Get Fucked Palpatine, Held at Gunpoint, Hurt CC-3636 | Wolffe, Kamino is terrible!!, Mando'a, Mind Control, Past Child Abuse, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, forced to their knees, manhandled, no order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/pseuds/MageOfCole
Summary: (kneel in submission)Wolffe is on his knees, clutching at the blaster wound in his gut and gasping in pain, and Fox stands over him. Their brother’s still-warm pistol is pressed against the back of Wolffe’s head, but his eyes - so blank, so empty, so cold - are looking at Cody.(No.3 - My Way Or The Highway)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Cole Does Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949908
Comments: 20
Kudos: 463





	cetar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everything_or_Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_or_Anything/gifts).



> This fic is a follow-up to vercopaanir ~

When Cody was young, there were only two people that could make him feel safe. If there was any time that Cody was afraid he’d seek out one or the other if he needed comfort. They weren’t soft and gentle like Ponds or Bly were, ready with warm encouragement and liberal hugs, but they were safe. They were a firm, steady presence. Cody would crawl into their pods on those stormy nights when every sound made him fear that the Longnecks were coming to take him away, or think that Priest would steal him away for more _‘training’_. He would always feel safer tucked under Wolffe’s arm or curled up against Fox’s spine.

He had known, deep down, that neither of them would be able to stop either of Cody’s fears from coming true if they did come for him, but just having them near whenever those fears rose like waves and threatened to drown him. They made Cody feel like he could weather any storm. He felt warm and protected, and like he could face anything.

As the years passed, those illusions of safety were steadily stripped away, and Cody was forced to face the fact that his older brothers couldn’t protect him. He learned the hard way that he would never be safe - he was a clone, and if Priest and Reau wanted to throw him into their fighting rings, to display him in their blood sports where only the strongest survived, not even Wolffe’s ferocious desire to protect, or Fox’s compulsion to guard could keep them away from him. They couldn’t protect him, they couldn’t even protect themselves - but it didn’t stop him from relaxing in their presence, no matter how distant they were forced to grow as the years passed and they were assigned to different corners of the galaxy. He would still breathe easier whenever he could get away with being in the presence of one or the other, feeling like he were a cadet again, safe and secure while his brothers are a warm shield next to him. They’re no longer the boys they had been - they’re _so_ far away from those boys - they’re harder, they’re tired, and scarred. They’ve faced trials and torture and so much loss. They’ve been beaten, and betrayed, they’ve been shot and stabbed, and they’ve walked away from it all even as so many of their siblings didn’t. They’ve changed, and grown - for better and for worse. Wolffe had lost his eye, Cody had lost his heart, and _Fox_ \- Fox lost everything that had made him who he was. Every time Cody saw his older brother the shadows in his eyes grew darker and the weight on his shoulders grew heavier.

After three years of War - of death and destruction and a near-constant blanket of misery - Cody hadn’t thought he’d ever see something as agonizing as this.

Wolffe is on his knees, clutching at the blaster wound in his gut and gasping in pain, and Fox stands over him. Their brother’s still-warm pistol is pressed against the back of Wolffe’s head, but his eyes - so blank, so empty, so cold - are looking at Cody.

He knew it wouldn’t be easy while planning on how best to take down the Chancellor, and they’d all been aware that while they could organize a communications blackout among the GAR, the Coruscant Guards were out of their jurisdiction. Fox and his men answered to the Chancellor only, and they couldn’t get them away from the man without alerting him to their movements in the background. Fives’ warning had come as a surprise, and even now Cody feels sick knowing that there was a chip in all of his siblings’ heads that could turn them into mindless flesh droids with only a few words from the _karking Sith Lord_ \- the Sith Lord that had constant contact with Cody’s older brother.

Fox was his brother, his responsibility, so Cody had offered to keep his fellow Commander out of the fight and away from the Chancellor. Having Wolffe step up to watch his back had been a comfort. The two of them were among the best of the Vode at hand-to-hand, and while Fox may have been a threat to one of them, he’d never win against the both of them.

But they’d miscalculated - they hadn’t thought that the activated chip in their brother’s head would take away any restraint he may have had while fighting against them. All it had taken was one slip up, and now Cody stands across from his _ori'vode_ , helpless as Fox - as CC-1010 - presses the blaster closer to Wolffe's skull.

"Stand down, CC-2224." CC-1010 orders, voice absolutely frigid in its blankness, and brick-red eyes study him without any sort of spark that could have connected the man in front of him to the cadet that had once tucked him under his chin and held him as he shook, chasing away the memories of Priest's sadistic touches and Reau's cruel laughter. Nowhere could Cody see proof that the coldly furious cadet that had helped him wrap his split knuckles existed. "Put down your weapons and surrender yourself to face reconditioning or decommissioning for treason against the Republic."

Cody grits his teeth, fingers clenching tightly around the trigger of his blaster. He knows that, at this distance, even if he shot first, Wolffe would be dead before his stun bolt could reach Fox.

"Kote - don't you fucking _dare_!" Wolffe growls, and CC-1010 slants their wounded brother a robotic look.

"Silence, CC-3636, you will be judged complicit in CC-2224's treachery and will face the same fate." The Commander of the Guard orders, before turning those familiar-unfamiliar eyes back to Cody.

"Fox." Cody tries, and his brother just blinks back, nearly unrecognizable. "Fox - _ori'vod_ , _gedet'ye_." Between Fox’s artificially smooth brow, a faint furrow begins to form, and it’s enough of a hint of actual personality shining through that Cody dares to _hope_. “Fox, this isn’t your fault. There’s a chip in your head - in _all_ of our heads - it’s controlling you.” Carefully, slowly, Cody takes a step forward, letting his blaster lower by just the smallest of margins, and he lets out a slow breath of relief when his brother doesn’t react. “You’re my _brother_ , Fox. You used to let me crawl into your pod when I had nightmares - you taught me how to throw knives. You’re my _ori’vod_.” He says slowly, keeping his voice calm and ignores the sting of his broken nose. He continues to walk towards his brothers, keeping his eyes trained on Fox’s own as that furrow becomes more and more pronounced.

He doesn’t know if it will work, but he’s trying to buy for time. Time that Wolffe may not have.

“Fox, a part of you has to know that this isn’t right.” Cody soothes, and Fox twitches - enough so that the Marshall Commander stills. “We’re your brothers, Fox. _Gedet’ye_. Don’t do this - we’re brothers, remember?”

“I do not consort with traitors.” Fox grits out, blinking harshly, but the pistol against the back of Wolffe’s head shakes. “I have no brothers - good soldiers follow orders.”

“Good soldiers don’t need a chip in their heads to tell them what’s right.”

Fox flinches, and Wolffe takes his chance. The other Commander rears back, gripping Fox’s wrist as soon as the blaster dips, and he twists. Their brother shouts, reeling as Wolffe tears his weapon from his hands and dives out of the way as Cody bares down on the Guard Commander, tackling him to the ground. He winces when Fox’s knee catches him in the ribs, and inadvertently flinches back when his older brother’s forehead smashes against his already-broken nose.

His vision whites out in agony for all of a moment, but it’s long enough of a moment that Fox can switch their positions. A solid arm presses down, unforgivably firm against his neck, cutting off his supply of oxygen, and Cody squirms under his older brother. He gasps, clawing weakly at Fox’s arms as they tighten and begin to twist, staring up into those cold eyes, and a part of him wonders if this is how he dies - his brother breaking his neck.

It makes him glad he had told Obi-Wan that he loved him before they parted ways.

A blaster fires and Fox jolts, before he slumps against Cody’s heaving chest, limp and unconscious, with his arms around Cody’s neck in a sick parody of a hug. Almost subconsciously, Cody lifts his own arms as he coughs, curling them around his brother’s stunned body as he just takes a moment to _breathe_.

“Alright there, Commanders?” A voice hollars, and Cody tilts his head back, blinking in surprise when he sees a familiar ARC Trooper leading a group of brothers in 501st blue towards them, holstering his blaster as he goes.

“Fives.” Cody greets raggedly, and he can hear Wolffe snort gruffly.

“You’re late, Pup.”

“And you’re bleeding all over the place.” Fives shoots back, and Kix bustles past his brother, already pulling out his medkit and his gumbles muffled by his bucket. “I bet you’re glad I’m late now, aren’tcha, Commander?”

“Sitrep.” Cody orders, before Wolffe can rise to the bait, and he gently runs his hand through Fox’s sweaty hair, feeling the warm puffs of his brother’s breathing brushing against his aching throat.

Fives’ helmet tilts towards him, “Green.” The ARC reports, “Operation Knightrise is a complete success, sir. The Chancellor is dead.”

Cody relaxes, letting his aching head thunk against the cold metal floor as he sighs, “Good.” He rests his hand protectively against the back of his brother’s neck, tightening his protective hold on the unconscious man.

The bastard wouldn’t be hurting anyone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> ori'vod, gedet'ye - "big brother, please"


End file.
